Reincarnate of a lover
by Amaiya Ishihama
Summary: Two teen girls are reincarnates of our favorite Inuyahsha cast you gots to readand find out. Inuyasha seems to know them. What did they have to do with his past. Even Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Kouga takes an intrest into them. A terrible incident will happ


_**Worst Days of my life yet the happiest**_

_Wriiten By: Kikiu and my friend Christie _

_This is how it really went down:It's nasty, watchin him put his hands around her like I ain't here. Everyone in school says that I;m the luckiest girl in school yet thats not how it felt. "Hey Wendy where's Rico" Many of my friends continued to ask me that almost 3 weeks staright. So I got fed up wit it. "Why are yall soo goddamn worried about him?" I asked them irratated as i can be. "No reason!!!" The throw their hands up infront of them knowin not to pry into my personal life. So i just walk away down the hall. I see my sister Marika wave me over. So I walk with her. Now that you think about it I really don't see Rico hardly ever even when I do he never stopped to talk to me._

_Then when we reach the main hall we see him leaning on the wall talkn to one of his home boys. He spotted my sister and waved her over. "Wendy wait here for a second." She told me. Yet, I didn't listen So I fallow her. I see him wrap his arms around and kiss her, Tears streamed down my cheek. the sight infront of me I could no longer bare to see. I took off running out of the school's double doors and into the park. All I could here over the rushing winds was a male voic. "wendy what's wrong?" He asked me. I don't know how long I ran but my legs carried me to the tree where me and Rico first met............... On the tree was a heart and inside it was carved Wendy & Rico 4ever. I picked up a sharp rock and tried to scratch it off but I couldn't. I threw the rock into a puddle_

_It only brought more tears to my eyes. Memories of me and Rico flooded through my mind. As the tears streamed diwn my eyes I felt to large man like hands wrap around my waist. They slowly moved from my waist up my back and embraced me into a warm loving hug. I couldn't help but sigh into these stranger's warm arms. "Wendy I've been wanting to be with you for almost 2 yars now." His voice was soft yet is seemed so beautiful. 'Two years.....??? That's the same amont of time I had spent with Rico....." Tears started to fog up my crystal blue eyes but before they could fall I blunk them back into my eyes. I wante to cry. I needed to cry but my will and hear would't let me. Before I could do or say anything the stranger removed his hands and seemed to disoerse as if he never was there._

__

The funny thing about it was that I didn't see him.

Well the next day in homeroom I broke up with him. That's when we got a new student turns out I knew her from another school called Donithana Private School from a neighboring city. After she sat down me and Kyla which is her name started sharing all the things that happened every since we left. I had compeletely felt much better when we had got to the part about me and Rico. I even tell her about the incident that happened yesterday. She knew that I wasnt lying.

Fast Forward to the end of the day.

:Wendy and Kyla stopped infront of The Higarashi Shrine. "Wendy doesn't that Shrine right there belongs to Kagome's family?" Kyla asked. She nods. "Remember when I told you about our past lifes and how we would can full control of our powers?" "Yea I remember." They reach the top of the marble stairs. "LOOK WENDY ITS INUYASHA (they both knew him in their past lifes and gained their memories back 6 months ago!!)" WEndy dounble takes twice to make sure this was no dream. "Duck!" They duck down and sneak past him and into the shrine containing the well and down the steps careful not to make a sound.

Inuyasha's nose twitch as two familar scents reached his nose. One ofjasmines wih a hint of lemon. The other was of roses and vanilla a very rare smell an one of a kind. 'WEndy and Kyla are here in this time?' He thinks franticlly as he rushes to the well house in time to see the two slip in the well.  
"Oh no!" He fallows them into the well and lands on his feet as they land on their butt.

"Ouch I'm gonna stop wearing uniforms that arn't meant for landing in wells with a crash.........................

Author notes: Turns out that I''ve gave my story writting gig some deep thought. I've decided that I will no longer right stories because it seems that no one ever reads them even if the don't I wouldn't know or eve care cuz if they did they would review. The only way I will update my story called **School Days** which some people read, is if i get atleast 10 reviews on each story and I promise to make it even better. If you guys can do that I will switch up my time and start accutally puttin more details into my stories just like i do with my paper stories. Remember if you keep the bargain I will stay and give my story plenty of thought even my fav author maru-sha started gettn less revieews!!!!!!!


End file.
